


Time Hopper

by jackiesax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dystopian, Government Conspiracy, History, Multiple Crossovers, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Time Travel, rebelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesax/pseuds/jackiesax
Summary: Set about 70 years after the VRAINS era, Rimonoku is in her senior year of high school preparing for the placement test. At this point in time the government has nearly total control over everything, how you dress, where you work, who you date/marry. Rimonoku's best friend Josephina "Joe" Wheeler (Descendant of Joey Wheeler) was able to finally do the impossible, she built a time machine. When Rimonoku stumbles upon it she accidentally sent herself back in TIME! Follow her adventures as she learns the real truth, the real history.





	Time Hopper

Chapter One: Prologue  
The whispering wind took precedence over the silence that only the dead of night can offer. No one was about at this hour, not even a strolling drunkard. My grandmother described to me once how the government never controlled how we live, unlike life today. There is a structure for everything now. How someone is placed for work, how we dress, how we court and date even. There is one place that the government haven’t touched much of, Duel Monsters. After the VRAINS era the government decided to downgrade the average technology the normal citizen can acquire. The dueling network that everyone was a part of was no more, especially after the memory storage crisis from the VRAINS era. Holo-technology is only limited now to only government and medical purposes. The older generation had trouble adjusting to the government’s conditions, but with the younger generation, my generation, we only know of the things that our grandparents has told us.  
There are those that dislike how the government controls the people. They hide in places that are nicknamed Satellites. The lower level participants look like a common street thug and have at least one of some sort of yellow tattoo on their body. The higher ups still have the tattoo, but they keep them hidden. The higherups are very well hidden and impossible to track, but I imagined them to look pristine and sharp looking in suits. They defy the government by teaching the ignorant, sabotaging government operations, and supplying people affiliated with the group technology that is higher than the government allows. The head of the group goes by the name of Crimson, and the five people that are in the next highest positions are called Signers. The whole group has been using their best ammunition that was available to them, which was Duel Monsters. Because they, the group, are fast and unfindable, the government calls the rebels Ghost Duelists.  
Every law-abiding citizen has their place and purpose. The government decides on where you go and what you can get. There is a series of tests and challenges that everyone at the age of 18 years old receives. If you excel at combat more likely you’ll be assigned to Sector Security. Exceled in Anatomy, then you get to be a doctor. Know about the law and can stand your ground in a debate, boom you’re a lawyer or a judge. What can you do if you have none of the qualities that the government wants? You get the worst jobs out there, waste management, custodial, window washer, just to name a few. Until then you go to school to learn as much as you can. Depending on the job you get depends on what the government pays you. Doctors, Lawyers, and important Government officials get payed the best while the lowest jobs get paid just enough to survive from.  
The chill of the moonlit night fluttered into my room from the open window as I lay awake in my room. My mind would not let me rest as my placement test draws closer. Every year on the second to the last day of school all the senior students take their placement test, on the last day of school you find out the results, grab your diploma, then start off on your new life. My placement test is six months away, but I still worry. My friend Joe keeps saying that she’ll live off the grid after her test, but I doubt that. Joe was one of the most intelligent girls that I know, so she’ll get a great job. What about myself? I get average grades, I don’t participate in anything outside of school, my social group is small, and I borderline rebel against the government’s rules. What part of me is marketable to the government?  
My cell phone rings it’s notification sound cutting through the silence only for a second. I grabbed my phone from my oak nightstand and flipped open the screen. A text message icon bounced on the screen. I pressed the view button on the keypad.  
Received 1:38 am 11/21  
Joe: Hey, are you up?  
I pressed the numbers on the keypad to make the words to my message.  
Sent 1:41 am 11/21  
Me: Yeah, I’m up. I can’t sleep.  
My phone was silent for a minute then gave another ring. Back and forth we texted.  
Joe: Neither can I, but that’s not why I asked.  
Me: Then what is it?  
Joe: When does your grandmother wake up in the morning?  
Me: Why?  
Joe: I have been meaning to talk to her lately.  
Me: What about?  
Joe: Nothing much, just about some story she told us when we were little. I am referring to it in a school paper and I need to make sure it’s right.  
Me: Oh Okay, I understand. She gets up early in the morning, like at 5am, so if you stop by before school she’ll be out and about in the apartment.  
Joe: Really? That would be great! Oh, and do you want to come over to my house after school tomorrow?  
Me: You mean, today right? It’s 2am and it’s Friday, so there is no school tomorrow.  
Joe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, smart ass. I mean today.  
Me: Sure, why not. I have been meaning to get out of the house for an afternoon.  
Joe: Great! See you later then.  
Me: See you.  
I closed my flip phone and placed it down on the nightstand to continue staring at the ceiling. My window curtains slowly swayed from the night’s breeze as I took in a deep breath of the crisp November air.  
“The snow will come soon,” I stated out loud for no one. I close my eyes to force my consciousness into a state of fake rest. Sending myself to be numb in an abyss of nothingness as I wait for morning to arrive.  
(A/N: Hey everyone, how are you doing today? I am excited for the future of this story. I am hoping to bring to light different things and teach people different things as this story continues. Feel free to leave a comment, request, question, or ideas at any time throughout the story. I have some idea where I am going with this, but I still want to see what you think. Peace out!)


End file.
